Algo bueno puedo hacer despues de todo
by muiparticular
Summary: Un pequeño "One-Shot".  Ron llega despues de un largo día de trabajo del Ministerio, Ansioso por ver a su Esposa que tiene siete meses de embarazo llega a su hogar pero no la encuentra donde suele siempre estar, Hermione no se siente muy bien


Ronald Weasley amaba llegar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo en el Ministerio, si había un momento favorito del día era ese, llegar a casa y encontrarse con su esposa que lo esperaba alegremente en su hogar como todos los días.

Aunque fuera rutinario le encantaba llegar y saber que Hermione iba a estar en el sillón esperándolo viendo alguna película Muggle en el televisor que sus suegros le habían regalado para el aniversario de su Matrimonio, frotándose su abultado estomago de siete meses y comiendo algún pastelillo.

Amaba como su esposa se había echo amante de comer muchos pastelillos en su embarazo, la verdad era el antojo más común que había tenido, hacia memoria y se reía para sus adentros cuando recordaba las salidas nocturnas que hacia para conseguir lo que Hermione se le antojaba comer a las tres de la mañana, como helado, galletas hasta un plato de pastas con atún o como en el cuarto mes de embarazo en que a Hermione se le había antojado una rica, jugosa y apetitosa sandia. El problema no era la sandia, el problema es que era pleno invierno y era imposible conseguir una sandia en tales fechas.

Después de verla ahí, ella tan cariñosamente y después de discutirle a Ron que estaba embarazada y no enferma se levantaba del sillón y le servía la cena y lo acompañaba en la mesa mientras comía y disfrutaban de la tarde.

Ese día viernes y luego de una semana agitada en el ministerio, ya que con Harry habían tenido una misión importante con un antiguo mortifago en Azkaban, se apareció con una sonrisa en la cara para ver a Hermione. Lo que Ron no se esperaba era que Hermione no se encontraba en el sillón como siempre solía estar, frunció el ceño y dejo su varita encima de la mesita de estar, subió hasta la habitación que compartían juntos, muy despacio abrió la puerta y la encontró ahí durmiendo encima de la cama con su mano en aquella pancita que el tanto amaba, con su ceño un poco fruncido.

Con una sonrisa en la cara y delicadamente para no despertar a Hermione se dirigió hasta el ropero y saco una mantita para poder taparla y así cuando despertase de su pequeña siesta no sintiese frio.

Bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hasta la cocina, su estomago le reclamo comida y empezó a ver que podía prepararse para comer, de seguro Hermione tampoco había comido por que siempre lo esperaba a él.

Preparo un rico pollo con arroz, si algo había aprendido con su madre era el cocinar muy bien, se sirvió en un vaso jugo de calabaza y se sentó en la mesa para comer. Luego de eso pensó en prender el televisor para distraerse mientras comía pero decidió no hacerlo por que si lo hacia probablemente podía despertar a su querida mujer que dormía plácidamente arriba.

Se levanto de la mesa y con un movimiento de varita empezó a enjuagar y lavar los platos que en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban listos y secos en el mueble de cocina. Sirvió comida en otro plato, corto el pollo y sirvió jugo de calabaza, además de buscar algunas frutas ricas para poner en la bandeja que estaba sirviendo, y levitando lo llevo hasta la habitación.

Dejo la bandeja en su mesita de noche y se recostó en la cama al lado donde se encontraba Hermione en la misma posición con la que la había encontrado.

Acaricio delicadamente su estomago abultado y dirigió sus manos hacia su pelo donde quito un mechón de su rebelde pelo para ponerlo detrás de su oreja y con las yemas de sus dedos acaricio sus ojos, su boca para terminar acariciándole su mejilla sonrosada.

Hermione delicadamente fue abriendo sus ojos y ahí vio a su esposo Ron dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa todavía acariciándole sus mejillas se levanto delicadamente y con un poco de dificultad para quedar sentada en la cama lo cual Ron la imito, le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios a su marido y trazo con sus dedos las líneas de su frente.

- Hola mi amor – Hermione ahogo un bostezo - ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

- Hace un rato – Acaricio su pancita nuevamente – No quería despertarte, te veías tan tranquila durmiendo que no quise molestarte.

- Deberías haberlo hecho – Frunció el ceño – Dormí mucho, además debes de tener hambre.

- De eso no te preocupes, ya me prepare algo y comí – entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella – Además pensé que después de despertar tendrías hambre y te traje algo rico – Miro hacia la mesita de noche la bandeja con comida y con su mano desocupada saco su varita del bolsillo donde la había dejado y la atrajo hacia él donde la puso a un costado para que Hermione pudiera comer.

- Que lindo detalle – le dio un beso en los labios y se dispuso a comer – La verdad es que no he comido nada desde el desayuno y tengo hambre – Comentó llevándose un trozo de pollo a la boca.

- ¿Y eso? – frunció el ceño - ¿Porque no has comido? Soltó una risita – Si ahora que estas embaraza tienes más apetito que yo – Hermione lo miro reprobatoriamente.

- Después que te fuiste, estuve haciendo algunas cosas en la casa para entretenerme como ordenar nuestra habitación que estaba hecha un desorden – Lo fulmino con la mirada – Y bueno me sentí un poco mal.

- ¿Y por que no me llamaste Hermione? – Ron subió un poco el tono de voz, se había asustado.

- No te llame por que no era necesario, solo tuve algunas contracciones – Hermione le dijo tranquilamente – ¿Recuerdas que el medico y tu madre nos dijo que a estas alturas es normal? – Hermione abrió un poco los ojos y Ron asintió con la cabeza – Bueno solo que esta vez fueron un poco más fuerte de lo normal y me recosté para sentirme un poco mejor – Toco su estomago – Cada vez esta más inquieto y se mueve mucho – Sonrió para si misma.

- Aunque creas que no es necesario lo es para mí, si fuera por mí no me separaría ningún minuto para estar sin ti – Ron masajeo el cuello y hombros de Hermione.

- Pero tienes que trabajar, o si no ¿como alimentaras a tú hijo o hija y a mí? – Hermione enarco una ceja.

- Buen punto – Ron pensó y Hermione sonrió al verlo.

Hermione termino de comer y Ron bajo a dejar la bandeja con los platos y lavo rápido, se había sentido culpable de no haber estado con ella cuando se había sentido mal, y subió a acompañarla una vez más.

- Ron – Hermione lo miro – Solo han sido unas contracciones, me puedo levantar – Sonrió.

- No me importaría quedarme aquí acostado para estar contigo – Acaricio el pelo de Hermione y ella rodo los ojos.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, ese silencio cómplice donde los dos se podían sentir a gusto solo mirándose, donde Ron se perdía en aquellos ojos castaños que día a día lo enamoraban más, esos ojos que eran más que su casa, eran el hogar perfecto.

- ¿Que te gustaría que fuera? – Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos y Ron frunció el ceño - ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera nuestro hijo?

- Esta más que claro que va a ser un niñito Hermione, no tienes que preguntarlo – Sonrió.

- ¿Porque estas tan seguro de eso? – Hermione separo sus manos de las de Ron que estaban entrelazadas y se cruzo de brazos.

- Bue… Bueno Hermione – Ron tartamudeo – Genética Weasley ¿no?, sabes que somos muchos varones.

- ¿Genética?, ya vez a Ginny o a la hija de tu Hermano, Victoire, son mujeres Weasley, puede ser que nosotros tengamos una niña también… ¿Qué pasa si tenemos una hija? – La mirada profunda de Hermione chocó con Ron – ¿La querrás tanto como si fuera un niño?

- ¿Una niña? – La pregunta se la formulo para sí mismo – Bueno si fuera una niña Hermione – La miro – Yo sería el hombre más feliz de este mundo – La respuesta de Ron hizo que a Hermione se le formara una sonrisa iluminada en su rostro – No me había detenido a pensarlo, pero si tuviéramos una hija me encantaría que fuera tan parecida a su madre – Ron acercó a Hermione a su cuerpo – Me encantaría que tuviera esos ojos que me encantan tanto, incluso tu castaño pelo – A Hermione le emociono mucho ver ese brillo en los ojos de su Esposo.

- A mi gustaría que fuera una linda niña pelirroja – Ron sonrió.

Se acercó mucho más a él y lo abrazo, se sentía tan feliz y contenta de tenerlo ahí con ella, de que Ron fuera el hombre de su vida y su esposo, el padre de su futuro hijo.

Desde el día que se entero de que estaba embaraza, su vida dio un vuelco inmenso tener dentro de ella una nueva vida, un pequeño ser le ilumino el alma, una parte de Ron y de ella que crecía en su vientre y para ella era la felicidad eterna. No sabia si ese era el sentimiento común o solo ella lo sentía pero tener algo, una parte de Ron dentro de ella la hacia feliz, una felicidad inmensa.

Si hubiera un nombre para ese sentimiento más grande que la felicidad se lo pondría por que aquella frase quedaba chico para todo lo que le aprisionaba en su pecho. Esa felicidad que era muy parecida al día en que se caso con la persona que amaba o como la primera vez en la que estuvo con Ron, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no eran Ron y Hermione, si no un complemento, uno solo.

Hermione se separo de Ron y busco sus labios. Se fundieron en un beso tierno y delicado que luego y con los segundos se volvió un poco más apasionado, pidiendo permiso chocaron sus lenguas, y a Hermione le dio vuelta el mundo, siempre era el mismo sentimiento, no iba a cambiar a pesar del tiempo, de los años juntos los besos de Ron, era lo que más amaba, lo que la hacia tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos y el puto infierno, caliente a la vez.

Se recostó en la cama sin dejar de besar a Ron y el la imito, con delicadeza como siempre de no causarle daño, con cuidado de no lastimar su vientre, enredo sus manos en el pelo de su pelirrojo y él acaricio sus mejillas.

Se separaban para buscar aire y volvían a chocar sus bocas, Ron se extasiaba solo con poder besarla, de poder tocarla y de amarla, amarla tan locamente como lo hacia cada segundo, minuto de su vida.

Debajo de él sintió un pequeño golpecito, pero lo dejo pasar y siguió besando a Hermione, pero después de otro golpe Hermione lo separo de su boca bruscamente, lo que lo dejo un poco aturdido. Hermione lo alejo un poco y se llevo las manos a su vientre, cerro los ojos e intento respirar pausadamente, le dolía Ron se dio cuenta cuando masajeaba su vientre, fruncía el ceño y sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? – Ron se preocupo.

- Esta pateando… Me esta pateando una costilla y me duele – Hermione lo miro con una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Que hago?, ¿te duele mucho?, te puedo llevar a San Mungo – Ron se desespero, no podía verla sufrir, no aguantaba verla así.

- No, no a San Mungo no, solo masajéame la pancita, para que no duela tanto – Hermione tomo la mano de Ron y la dirigió a su vientre y él la masajeo despacito intentando que el dolor cesara.

Una nueva patada y una nueva mueca de dolor en la cara de Hermione, Ron se sentía incompetente de no poder hacer nada, siguió acariciando el vientre de su esposa para que el dolor calmara y le beso la frente.

Luego se acercó mucho a vientre de Hermione y hablo:

- ¡Hey!, ¿porque estas tan inquieto? le haces daño a Mamá – Le hablo a la abultada panza y Hermione sonrió un poco entre el dolor y siguió masajeando.

- Síguele hablando, parece que le gusta – Hermione lo miro tierna mente y Ron asintió con la cabeza.

- Soy tu papá, mi bebé – Dijo con voz tierna – Hace caso por favor, para que tu mamá se sienta bien.

Milagrosamente dejo de patear las costillas de Hermione pero no dejo de acariciar el vientre de su esposa, se acomodó a la altura de ella nuevamente y con su otra mano entrelazo sus dedos con los de Hermione.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Los ojos azules de Ron se posaron en los ojos de Hermione.

- Sí, tu voz le gusto mucho – Sonrió – Dejo de patear al instante.

- Creo que hay algo bueno que puedo hacer después de todo – Ron sonrió de lado

Ron estuvo mucho rato, hablándole al estomago de Hermione donde ella solo sonreía. Le conto algunas anécdotas, lo linda que era su madre y lo mucho que ansiaban con su Madre que naciera.

Ron levanto la mirada y pregunto:

- ¿Eres feliz, mi amor?

- Soy la mujer más feliz de este mundo, contigo a mi lado y con mi niña o niño – Lo último lo dijo poniendo su mano encima de la mano que Ron no despegaba de su vientre.

Y era la verdad no podía tener una vida más feliz y completa junto al amor de su vida.


End file.
